


Intimate

by HappyHypocrite



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Apparently I’m taking a weird little Christmas break from this cuz depression, Cute, Fluff, Freeform, Gay, I need to let my brain chill a little, M/M, Not very true to the characters mental illness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual, Smut, Tags to be added (duh), friends(?) to lovers, its just a happy time, more characters later maybe??, nothing goes wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHypocrite/pseuds/HappyHypocrite
Summary: Their lack of social skills leads them to act a little.. different to what society deems “normal” for friends. Which is perfectly fine... right? With their boundary-less relationship, there’s not much to get wrong... right?





	1. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,this is just really gay, enjoy.

Evans relationships with his friends were strange. Which could be easily chalked up to his lacking social abilities. His relationship with Connor in particular, however, was beyond abnormal.

 

From what he’s seen from afar, boys at his school didn’t act anything like how the two acted together. He’d been aware of this for years, sometimes he wondered if Connor even noticed. Evan knew, despite his intimidating demeanour, Connor could be charming, witty, and sarcastic, yet naïve at times.

 

Neither of them really had a good grasp on relationships. Romantic, platonic, or any of the sort. They weren’t well versed in the world of intimacy.

 

They’d both felt the pains of abandonment. Between Evans absent father and distant mother, he didn’t receive a lot of attention. With Connor he could feel heard.

 

He could tell Connors broken relationships with members of his house really got to him. He was detached from his family, and it hurt him. With Evan he could feel listened to, cared for.They sort of.. made up for the lost comfort in their lives.

 

Which, Evan knew, wasn’t the best situation. Connors family dynamic was a work in progress. Starting with Zoe.

 

Evans home life couldn’t exactly be helped. Connor did what he could, he made it bearable. Almost every minute his mother was away, Connor was over, filling the space.

 

Which is where they were now, Evan tucked against Connors side. Blue Planet II playing on the TV.

 

Evans face scrunched in discomfort as large fish leapt from the water and tore birds from the air.

 

“I think I got a little too attached to those guys.”

Evan mumbled. He tensed as a small bird narrowly escaped the wide open jaw of the giant fish.

 

Chuckling softly, Connor reached for the remote,

“Do you wanna skip this part or something?”

 

Evan nodded bashfully, feeling Connor shift against him, he took the opportunity to pull himself closer to Connors side, forcing him to drape an arm around Evans shoulders.

 

“Comfortable?”

Connor asked playfully.

 

Evan smiled, resting his head on his friends shoulder.

 

It wasn’t long before his eyelids grew heavy. After a few feeble attempts to stay awake, he drifted to unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

He woke to a soft snoring in his ear. Connors head was tilted back in a way that left his mouth hanging open slightly.

 

Chuckling to himself, Evan swept dark hair from Connors face.

 

Netflix had eventually shut itself down. Evan reached for the remote, struggling with his limited mobility, and powered off the TV. The time 11:46pm was displayed on the Blu-Ray player.

 

Evan nudged Connors chest. He groaned softly and opened his eyes.

 

Evan watched as Connor lifted his head, cracking his neck uncomfortably.

 

“Tired?”

Evan whispered.

 

Connor nodded, bringing a hand to his face and rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Let’s get you to bed then?”

He helped Connor stand, guiding him through the darkened halls and into Evans room.

 

 

Connor dropped his sweater to the ground. He struggled with the buttons of his long sleeved shirt.

Evan snickered at the weary frustration in Connors eyes. Evan reached forward pulling at the buttons, undoing them with ease and letting the shirt fall to the floor.

 

“..shuddup”

Connor grumbled, his face dusted with pink.

 

Evan gave a smug smile.

 

He’d seen Connors chest a thousand times before, still, he caught himself staring far too often. Connor didn’t seem to mind.

 

He placed a hand on his friends surprisingly toned arm. Connors eyes were trained on him.

 

Evan moved his hands to Connors belt loops, smiling mischievously,

“Can you handle these by yourself Connie?”

 

Connor shoved at his chest, his face a dark red.

 

“..shuddup”

He repeated.

 

Evan changed into pyjamas as Connor took off his black jeans (all by himself) and crashed onto Evans bed, which creaked in protest.

 

Evan moved to the door, taking a last look at Connor before turning to go.

A groan interrupted his leaving.

 

“Stay,, bitch.”

Connor grumbled, shifting in Evans floral covers.

 

Evan chuckled,

“Sure Con.”

 

Connor made a sound of approval as Evan dropped into the bed next to him.

 

With Connors chin above his head, Connors arm over his chest, and that soft snoring in his ear, he let himself relax into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gayyyyy

Evan woke to silence. Which meant Connor was already awake.

 

At some point in the night he must have shifted. His face was buried in Connor’s bare chest, their legs intertwined, and Connors arms wrapped around his waist. The warmth was a welcome combatant to the cold air in the un-air-conditioned house.

 

Evan had one arm over Connors lower back, he shifted, pulling them closer together.

 

Connors chest shook with a gentle laughter.

 

Evan ignored him, sighing contentedly.

 

It had taken a while for him to stop taking each of Connors reactions as hatred. With some help from his therapist, he had finally felt comfortable around Connor. He couldn’t say much for other people, but it was a step in the right direction. At least, that’s what Dr.Sherman told him.

 

 

 

 

He really wasn’t sure how long they just lay there. Neither of them making any efforts to move. After a while, he heard Connors stomach grumble.

 

Evan opened his eyes.

“..food time.”

He mumbled, his voice husky from sleep.

 

Connor groaned.

“Fine..”

 

Evan sat up, untangling himself from Connors arms. Evan smiled down at him before standing from the bed and bending down to grab Connors sweater.

“C’mon Con.”

 

Connor stood with a grumbled complaint, blinking hard and running a hand through his mussed hair.

 

Evan pulled the hoodie around his friends shoulders, guiding it over his arms, and carefully pulling the zipper to his chest, leaving it open partially.

 

He met Connors eyes, Connor smiled sleepily in thanks.

 

They each got ready for the day, save for getting dressed, before moving to the kitchen.

 

Heidi would be home by now. Seen as how it was only 8:53am, she probably wouldn’t be up for another few hours.

 

Connor sat at a kitchen stool in his boxers and sweater, his unkempt hair tied haphazardly in a bun. Evan moved around the kitchen looking for some sort of breakfast food.

 

Before Connor, Evan spent a lot of time alone. He’d taught himself to cook in order to avoid delivery services, for obvious reasons.

 

It was a pretty common occurrence to see Evan working in the kitchen with Connor sitting at the counter, picking up any odd jobs Evan gave him.

 

Breakfasts were easy, Evan cracked a few eggs and fried bacon while Connor watched on. Once he’d finished they ate in a comfortable silence.

 

While Connor took care of the dishes, Evan rested his head on Connors shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his face in the crook of Connors neck.

 

“Evvv,”

Connor whined.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I need to move, ya nerd.”

 

“Mmnnoo.”

 

“I’ll sit with you later, promise.”

 

“Mmkay.”

 

Evan gave Connor a parting squeeze before leaving him to wait on the couch.

 

 

Connor would join him a few minutes later. Evan was practically in his lap before he’d completely sat down. Connor laughed.

“Someone’s clingy today.”

 

“Says you.”

 

“Sassy.”

 

Evan laughed, pressing his nose to Connors neck.

 

Connor hugged him closer.

 

“Ya know, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Evvy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.C = Before Connor


	3. Closer Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay kiddos!  
> I wrote this chapter three fukin times, just couldn’t get the tone right.
> 
> It’s finally all done!
> 
> Have fun.

With Heidi still fast asleep, Connor and Evan were free to act however they chose, which involved a lot of lying around.

 

Connor lay back on the couch, grinning, he pulled Evan down on top of him.

 

Evan’s head rested on the front of Connors shoulder, he traced his fingers lazily across the expanse of Connors chest.

Connor’s eyes followed Evan’s movements, he smiled contentedly.

 

He let his eyes close, the feather-light touch soothing him to sleep.

 

 

Connor could fall asleep anywhere, weather he was actually tired or not. This often lead to oversleeping, Evan hadn’t known such a thing existed until Connor came home from therapy one afternoon to tell him Dr.Emery suggested setting an alarm whenever he plans to sleep.

 

So Evan was less than surprised when Connors breathing evened out, familiar snoring leaving his parted lips. Evan shifted, careful not to wake his sleeping friend. He pressed his face to Connors neck, breathing in the scent, it reminded him vaguely of coffee grounds and lavender.

 

He wished he hadn’t put Connor’s sweater back on. He missed the feeling of his skin. He didn’t dwell on it, loving the proximity even with the soft fabric between them, loving the the warmth that surrounded him.

 

Connor gave Evan all the more reason to hate going to school. When they were home, they could stay this way for as long as they wanted, but school forced them to separate. He dreaded his arrival to that hell hole the next day.

 

Evan hadn’t kept track of how long they’d been lying there. Apparently it was long enough for Connor to fall into a dream.

 

Soft sounds escaped from Connors pink lips. Some sounding confused, others distressed, Evan propped himself up on his elbow next to Connor’s head, his expression bent in concern.

 

“Evvy?”

Connor babbled. 

“Ev—“

He made a sound that almost sounded pleading.

 

Evan watched in confusion while Connor shifted beneath him. It only made sense Evan would feature in one or two of Connor’s dreams, after all, they were together constantly. Evan could only wonder what was going on behind those closed eyes.

 

Connor lay still, his face relaxing, which put Evan at ease.

 

Evan remembered reading about something called REM sleep. He couldn’t remember what it stood for, but he knew it was a time when dreams occurred. It had some sort of time frame, starting half an hour or so into sleep. However long it had been, Connor should be awake.

 

Evan reached upward to run a hand along Connors cheek, brushing over the imprint of a dimple.

“Connie.”

 

Connors eyes fluttered open slowly. At the sight of Evans face, his cheeks went red.

 

Evan smiled, pleased to see those frosty blue eyes again.

“What were you dreaming about?”

 

“I.. can’t remember.”

Connor said, his face flushing a deeper red.

 

“Oh, well, you said my name.”

 

“Oh, uh, really?”

 

Evan hummed a response.

His fingers toyed with Connors zipper.

 

He glanced up at Connor’s face, Connor smiled sheepishly.

 

Evan gently tugged at the metal, exposing Connor’s pale chest to the cold air.

He let his hand run along the toned muscle.

“How about we sit up,” he offered “We can’t let you fall asleep again, plus, I wanna hold you.”

 

Connor nodded, his face red, he hauled himself up.

 

As soon as they were both upright, Evan stood.

 

Connor frowned in confusion when Evan sat down next to him.

 

Evan patted his knee. Connor rolled his eyes, crawling over to his friend. He placed his hands on Evan’s shoulders, moving to climb into Evans lap to face him.

 

Evan guided the length of Connors leg with a hand on the back of his thigh, helping him settle.

 

Evan pulled Connor closer by the waist.

“One day,” he muttered into Connors ear, his hot breath making the hairs stand up on Connors neck, Connor shivered, “I’d love to know what that dream was about,” he could practically feel the heat radiating from Connors face. “You’re a terrible liar, Connie.”

 

The sound of creaking floorboards from the stairs above snapped them into reality. Evan rushed to pull Connor’s sweater over his shoulders and zip it shut. Connor clambered off of him, dropping onto the couch.

 

“Morning boys,”

Heidi spoke sluggishly,

“Connor, I didn’t know you’d be over, how’s Cynthia?”

 

“She— she’s good”

Connor spluttered, stunned, his face redder than Evan had ever seen it.

 

Something about that, knowing his words alone were enough to have that affect was–

 

“Evan, honey, I’m working late again today and tomorrow, maybe you could go over to Connor’s?”

 

She picked at her cuticles,

”I'm really sorry Ev, I just don’t want you all alone here.”

 

He glanced to Connor, who was still staring at the ground, his face flaming.

“Maybe, yeah.”

 

“Well I’ve gotta get going, make sure you two eat, I’ll see ya later Ev.”

 

“Bye mom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one, I’m sending our boys off to school soon. 
> 
> (They grow up so fast :,) )


	4. Forgetful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woa another chapter???  
> Wanted to make up for skipping a few days.  
> It’s a shortie ;P

Evan grinned devilishly to Connor’s side of the couch. Glancing up, Connor scowled,

“Shuddup.”

He groaned dramatically.

 

Evan laughed.

“You’re like a tomato!”

 

Connor grumbled.

 

“A cute tomato.”

Evan assured him.

 

Connor buried his face in his hands.

“ _Shuddup!”_

 

Evan bounced to his feet, moving to where Connor sat.

He batted Connors arms away.

 

“Come on out from behind those hands.”

Connor’s icy blue eyes glared up at him, that speck of brown somehow adding to his intimidation.

“There he is!”

Evan teased.

 

Connor stood abruptly, sliding a hand around Evan’s waist, pulling him flush against Connors body, bringing their faces so close, if he just tiled his head—

“How do _you_ like it?”

He growled.

 

Evan’s face burned.

“Shut up.”

His voice barely whisper.

 

A loud creak sounded as the front door swung open.

“I forgot my—“

Evan paled, he shoved Connor to the couch.

Heidi’s voice died in her throat.

 

“Oh—uh, _sorry_.”

She grabbed her wallet from a shelf, turning and closing the door behind her with a loud bang.

 

Connor looked up at Evan shocked,

“Ev, I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to—,”

 

“It’s fine.”

Evan interrupted, his face burning.

“I know you didn’t, I— you don’t have to apologize, I forgive you.”

 

Connors eyebrows knitted together.

“Still—“

He stood, pulling Evan into his arms.

“I’m _really_ sorry.”

 

Evan hugged Connor tightly.

“I know, it’s okay.”

 

“J5?”

Connor suggested.

 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun! I’ll be back soon!


End file.
